Welcome To The Show
by PLDLAURA
Summary: Massie, Olivia, Alicia, and Claire try to get into Ledford Academy's most exclusive and popular clique the 'Plastics'. Only one Alpha and Beta can join the legacy. -Formerly called Anything You Can Become in High School- -Named after Britt Nicole song-
1. The Students

~queen teen~

-freshman-

She's finally in high school. She thinks that she has competition once she see's the sophomore, junior, and senior alphas together in one clique with there betas. Are they really her competition? She's determined to get in or over throw them. So why does **Massie Block** feel like she will always win?

~not-so-truthful best friend~

-freshman-

Her dad got a promotion so she's rich again. She doesn't want to tell the queen teen in case she freaks out. Her movie Dial L for Loser has gotten big hits. What happens when she gets invited to be on a reality show? Will **Claire Lyons** tell all the truth?

~exiled elite~

-freshman-

She has been sent into exile of all kinds. Then she got ditched. She didn't do anything wrong, all she has left is a wannabee that never will be in. She has a secret from exile not even a gossip queen knows. What happens when an alpha wants her to join the "Plastics"? Why does** Olivia Ryan** have so many problems?

~total wannabee~

-freshman-

Why does she do anything with life? She got ditched and now even freaks won't hang out with her. Could her life get any worse? I think so, don't you? Why does **Alicia Rivera** try at anything?

~queen bee~

-senior-

-alpha-

As the Senior Alpha she takes interest in the newbie's this year. Will she pick the newbies with talent or random freaks? You may think she's a bitch but only when you talk about her behind her back. Why does the control freak try to control her decision, after all she is the queen bee. As captain of the cheer team and track team she is looking for new co-captains. Can **Kaitlyn Morris** keep her grip without slipping?

~control freak~

-senior-

-beta-

Just like Alicia she is power hungry. Aren't all betas like that? Why does her alpha of all keep her as beta? She takes an interest in the middle school 'it girls'. Now unlike most girls at Ledford Academy you can trust her unless she hates you. She can beat you at any lacrosse match if you dare to try. Will **Harley Crooks** ever give up?

~school slut~

-senior-

The stereo-typical "School Slut" after all the elite ditched her. She already had some fun in the bedroom with a skater/druggie. Who's next on her list of guys to bang? Will her sister follow in her footsteps? Why is **Mariah Conner** such a slut?

~violent queen~

-junior-

-alpha-

Surprisingly an Alpha has anger issues. She will knock you out if you offend her in any way. She sends threats to her beta to keep her in line. Will **Tia Tiara** just shut-up?

~sweetie pie~

-junior-

-beta-

She is one of the sweetest people you will ever meet. It understands how she is in the social rankings. She deserves to be Alpha but this bitch just walked in and took that away from her. So she's stuck as beta. Will **Kristen Rains** ever get her throne?

~fake queen bee~

-sophomore-

-alpha-

She wasn't originally supposed to be Alpha, but it was given to her because the former elite had ruined everything. She gets everything she wants and can destroy your social life before you even get near a chance to say help me! Can't **Taylor Keys** just let things go back to normal before her time?

~diva~

-sophomore-

-beta-

Originally in the Plastics then ruined it and finally with the help of the now sophomore alpha, she got her way back to the top. What if some of the freshman team up and ruin it? She may plunder down and someone else takes her spot. Could **Cassidy Smith** be more of a diva and just give up her position in the 'Plastics'?

~finished queen~

-sophomore-

Like always she got kicked out of the plastics. She will try and vie for her way back in. Maybe some senior boys can help with that. Or she can bring down some newbies with her. Will** Lacie-Ann Murray** just leave the academy?

~whore~

-freshman-

Of course she takes her sister's place as "School Slut" after she tried to sleep with a powerful alpha freshman's best-guy friend the. Some freshman took her down. Let's just say if she tries her ways again, she may end up worse than her sister. Will **Amanda Conner** be less slutty than her sister could ever be?

~miss perfect~

-freshman-

She's in the race with the other entire freshman to be in the plastics. A queen bee is practically her sister. Talking about family the Anthony is her step-brother. Some alphas take an interest in her. Some don't, they completely hates her. Can** Laura Salem** be more of a stuck-up, shallow perfectionist?

~be-yotch~

-freshman-

She was a middle school plastic, but ruined it by ditching the girls, then some how home-wreckers got in. It's her time to shine and kick those bitches into place. If you thought the Harley was controlling, you're wrong, **Aleah Gold** is way worse.

~gossip gal~

If you think you can get away without this chick knowing your secret, your wrong. She knows all. If there is one person in the universe it's definitely** Sutton Minchew.**

~notorious druggie~

-senior-

He doesn't care about high school. Some how he is the Kaitlyn's best guy friend, probably because there neighbors. He hates school and ditches it majority of the time. A slut might have her eye on him if someone else doesn't beat her to it. Could **Anthony Salem** be more of a drug addict or a man-whore?

~typical ladies man~

-freshman-

He's a freshman's best guy friend. Let's just say he's one of the "Hotties". While a new whore in town is trying to sleep with him, he better watch out. Who knows, an unlikely person may cause some trouble with him and his girlfriend. Does** Logan White** want to see a queen-bees rath?

~perverted drunk~

-freshman-

He's a plain perverted guy that is Logan's closest friend beside Laura. He has known them since all most forever, but he ruined it by dumping the Olivia. Oops, not a smart decision, as always from** Bryce Lee**.

~reformed crack-head~

-junior_-_

He hates school and is the Anthony Junior. He's a star on the field and court. Just guess what sports. He's a crack-head of all but likes a certain freshman, that you all know. Will **Chance Day** get the girl of his dreams?

This is an old story I started and I'm going to re-do.


	2. Set Fire to the Social Standards

~school slut~

Random Guys House

His Room

7:05 AM

August 27th

It's not a surprise seeing Mariah Conner wake up in a random guy's room. I guess you know what that means. Mariah's life has gone down hill since Kaitlyn Morris ditched her for Harley Murray. After that she has been known as the school slut to everyone around Ledford Academy and surrounding schools such as Ferndale Heights Community School, Andrews High School, and North Davidson Day. Most guys won't hook up with her from the warning of STD's It might be true, who knows. I mean it was Kaitlyn who said that. This girl has no class, hooking up with a guy that doesn't have mansion.

~~queen bee~

Salem Mansion

Laura's Room

7:14 AM

August 27th

Kaitlyn's POV

"Laura, wake up! You're going to miss the Limo," I yelled in her room. That girl could sleep all day if someone didn't wake her up. Laura is like my sister, I guess you get that when half time she lives across the street from you, and the other half she can walk to your house, it's that close.

"LAURA, IF YOU DON'T GET UP AND MISS YOUR BUS I'M NOT TAKING YOU AND ANTHONY IS GONE SO HE WON'T TAKE YOU."

"It's called walk to Andrea's and get on Limo 187. Duh it's my afternoon bus and secondary morning bus." She rides two limos. Limo 794 in morning because it got too crowded in the afternoons, and Limo 187 in afternoons, It works for her; she doesn't have to watch people who go insane 24/7.

"There goes, Limo 794, and Limo 187. Laura, fine I'll take you. You have half an hour," I said. If only she would listen at her moments. Let's talk about me. I'm the Senior Alpha of Ledford Academy. We need two new recruits for the "Plastics". Maybe Laura will do well. She's like my little sister I never had. Talk about sisters, She is Anthony's sister. Most people wouldn't expect it, but they are step siblings, nothing alike at ALL!

"KAITLYN, can you go find my 'Prada bag with the fringe?' (A/N: Reference to Mean Girls 2)

"Yes, your majesty," I said. You know you have to love my sarcasm.

"Kaitlyn, you just have to hear my new song. You will love it.

Just come on around,

You see me and you

Through a mirror,

I can see and so can you

Tomorrow will be yesterday,

Soon enough you'll see through me

Till the end of time,

You come by me

It's time for us to come by here,

Look at us

I see you watching,

So secretly you can be

You call my name but I don't here

It's through the clouds,

Above the sky

That's how far that we are apart,

Why do I even try?

It's told to be that you know me,

But were just friends forever

I know that you know that,

Now you see right through me

Tomorrow will be yesterday,

Soon enough you'll see through me

Till the end of time,

You come by me

If you can see,

You know that I love you

And I always will,

But who knows about you

(A/N: Okay well I wrote that and it's just a draft but it took 2 months to get that far. It's about those days you see your crush and get mad or sad that day and wish you were with them.)

~competitive ruler~

Block Estate

Massie's Room

7:19 AM

August 27th

Massie POV

"Kuh-laireeee, get in here. I need your help picking out a purse," I said. Claire gives the best purse advice besides her bad fashion sense.

"I'd go with the 'Prada bag with the fringe'; it totally compliments your purple Chanel top and the ruffles. You better make sure Rachel and Dylan aren't following us again in the Range Rover. I mean I understand driving a BMW but when you're stalking someone, you stick out like a sore thumb," Claire said with passion, pride, and attitude. When I think about it, I taught her well. She's like a mini me. I'm about to cry from the thought of it.

"Perfection Claire, You need it to go anywhere in life. Now you see, Rachel and Dylan have none. That's why we ditched them it's just MAC, Massie and Claire. It's just like the makeup, real and perfect. Just remember we have competition. Like LL; Laura and Logan."

Laura and Logan are the closest of friends you can get. Even though Logan is a guy and Laura is a girl. This is a first for two people. This even beats the SOULM8S. This of course disbanded because Alicia can't alpha, at all. This doesn't take talent, it takes natural ability. Only 6 girls in this school have it. They are of course me, Laura, Sutton, Tia, Kristen (Tia's beta), and Kaitlyn. So there goes my brother yelling for some stupid reason.

"Claire, be a doll and tell Christian if he doesn't shut up we're leaving him and he has to walk to school," I said with my wittiest and most charming voice. I have that talent to make people do anything I say. The only way Claire has it because she is to cute, and Christian is a womanizer.

Like always Claire listened and proceeded to walk out my humongous room and yelled "Christian Block, if you don't stop yelling me and Mass will leave you here to walk."

"Claire, its fine with me I'll ditch," my idiotic thinks he's all that brother just had to yell back. He doesn't know how to shut-up.

This time I proceeded to my door and down the stairs to yell in Christian's ear.

"Cuh-ristian, would you like us to take you shopping?

"No, where in the he….," Christian started to say but he's dumb enough to let me cut him off.

"Then why are you acting like Dylan's pants, she's trying on?"

Like always Claire always compliments me on my burns. "OMG Mass, I never knew your brother was Dylan's little tag along. So sad, I even feel bad for her."

~exiled elite~

Ryan Residency

Olivia's Room

8:27 AM

August 27

3rd Person

I am not a whore

I am not a whore

I am not a whore

I am not a whore

I am not a whore

If can't tell that's what you here when in Olivia Ryan's room. She may act like a whore, but it doesn't mean she is one. After Massie, Claire, Dylan, and Rachel ditched her she has changed. Who knew a pretty girl could act like whore, but not be Amanda Conner.

There's a stranger in my bed

There's a pounding in my head

Olivia Ryan. There is one word to describe her. It's FAKE. Her life tragically changed after her only friends ditched her. She's a fake. Let's just say her personality changes almost everyday. Nobody likes her.


End file.
